


La danza de los... ¿mazoku?

by PruePhantomhive



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Crack, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4387838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/PruePhantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shouri siempre ha pensado que su hermano es de lo más normal…</p>
            </blockquote>





	La danza de los... ¿mazoku?

**Author's Note:**

> Historia escrita en el año 2010, con posibles errores y aberraciones que no he tenido la oportunidad de corregir.

La danza de los… ¿Mazoku?  
PruePhantomhive  
—  
"Un poco de terror siempre es necesario"  
(Mao Zedong)  
—  
(Disclaimer)  
Los personajes y escenarios de Kyo Kara Maou! pertenecen a Tomo Takabayashi, Temari Matsumoto, Kadokawa Shoten, Junji Nishimura, Studio DEEN, NHK, Animax y son utilizados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.  
(Resumen)  
Shouri siempre ha pensado que su hermano es de lo más normal…  


—  
Nunca he visto a Yuuri de otra forma más que como mi hermanito menor, ese al que tengo que proteger en todo momento con uñas y dientes en caso de ser necesario. ¿El idiota realmente piensa que no me duele el que se largue, se pierda en ese país de demonios por meses y haga una vida completamente lejos de mí? Los hermanos mayores estamos ahí para apoyar el desarrollo de nuestros menores… ¡¿Por qué él no me deja hacerlo?!  
A estas alturas, aun me sigo preguntando qué demonios es lo que le pasa por la cabeza: a veces pienso que la sustancia gris que posee es perfectamente normal… otras, creo que se ha metido el curry de mamá por las orejas. Prueba de momentos como ese, es su amorío con Bielefeld.  
No me molesta que sea… gay. Soy una persona lo suficientemente liberal para marcar limites al respecto de mi tolerancia sobre eso. Mientras yo no me entere de que demonios es lo que hacen en las noches, en la habitación de Yuuri cuando vienen de visita, quedo completamente satisfecho. Aunque, a veces, por la cara boba que tiene Yuuri al bajar a desayunar, me da un poco de curiosidad saber cómo…  
En fin, Yuuri dice que lo ama. Wolfram lo ama, eso es definitivo. Y mientras estén felices, cómodos, sin exhibirse mucho, no le encuentro nada de malo a su relación y, al parecer, los hermanos de Bielefeld tampoco. Nos hemos topado unas cuantas veces, por reuniones, celebraciones, etcétera, y se muestran conformes con la relación de ambos, aunque, claro, un tanto preocupados también. Si algo saliera mal en su relación, por como llevan las cosas, sería un golpe bajo para ambos posiblemente, y nosotros, como sus hermanos mayores, tendríamos que estar ahí para amortiguarles la caída. Para todos es difícil perder a un hermano ¿no? Es normal la sobreprotección.  
Siempre estuve consciente de que no podría ser su niñera eternamente. Si tuviera un espejo a la mano en estos momentos, estoy seguro de que podría ver en él el reflejo de mi cara escéptica.  
Que dejen de necesitarte a veces es duro. Que te remplacen por alguien, quizás lo sea aun más: El cumpleaños de Yuuri fue hace unos meses… ¿y él? Brillando por su ausencia en la mesa fielmente decorada del salón comedor. No hubo ninguna nota, ninguna explicación de su parte manifestando el porqué de su primera ausencia en casa durante su cumpleaños, y son definitivamente los momentos como esos en los que piensas cosas como "¿En verdad le he servido de algo alguna vez?", "¿En verdad me tiene aprecio?", "¿Qué tiene en la cabeza? ¿Nutella?"  
Me es difícil pensar en esto. En verdad que querer a un familiar —a un hermano—es muy complicado porque, lo quieras o no, siendo el mayor, cargas con las responsabilidades que deberían de ser únicamente de los padres. Terminas creyéndote dueño de las vidas que fueron procreadas por esas mismas personas que te trajeron al mundo a ti también y eso, a veces, es contraproducente. Yo protegería a Yuuri como no lo harían ni nuestra madre, ni nuestro padre… porque me gusta pensar que yo sí lo comprendo.  
Ahora, nuestros padres se han mudado a Suiza debido a un capricho veraniego de mi madre, volverán a fin de mes, así que, esta vez, solo soy yo quien está en casa. Hace un rato, por medio de la bañera, llegó una invitación desde Shin Makoku, por supuesto. Venia dentro de un pequeño saco de cuero oscuro, atado con un lazo rojo, para evitar que se empapara debido al viaje. Aun así, tiene un notable aire a Yuuri.  
Es una invitación para el baile de brujas que se celebrara en el Pacto de Sangre esta noche. Vaya, vaya, que felicidad. Pensar en él tanto me ha hecho merecedor de este alago, eso es bueno —de nuevo, si tuviera un espejo a la mano, podría notar mi mueca depresiva ahora—. La nota, al parecer, no ha sido escrita plenamente por él: en el papel hay una caligrafía exquisita que sin duda pertenece a alguno de sus subordinados porque, escribir con semejantes florituras y llamarme querido hermano mayor, no son cosa típica del zoquete que tengo por hermano, aunque ha firmado de puño y letra la invitación y ha añadido una nota que dice "te morirás de la impresión".  
¿Está bromeando? Ay, pobre, ya se le pego la mala gracia de Conrad para los chistes.  
¡Hey! Dice que pasa por mí a las diez… El reloj en mi muñeca indica que solo faltan tres minutos para eso, así que mejor iré corriendo hacia la bañera… Apenas abro la puerta, un remolino de agua tira de mí, succionándome por la cabeza sin consideración alguna y llevándome en picada hacia el mundo al que ahora pertenece mi hermano. ¿Sería muy difícil para él mandar construir alguna especie de cómodo submarino con el cual viajar, o alguna clase de portal mágico como esos que muestran algunas veces en los mangas mahō shōjo? A todo caso, ¿le cuesta mucho también venir y saludarme como la gente: con un apretado abrazo fraternal? ¿Qué está pasando últimamente con los viejos tratos familiares?  
Repentinamente, mi vertiginoso viaje a través del agua se detuvo. En verdad que Yuuri tiene razón al describir este nuevo medio de transporte como montar al Tour de las estrellas en sucesión rápida. Papá, viéndolo bien, nos hizo todo un favor al llevarnos ahí y no a Disneylandia como pedíamos: ¿Quién iba a saber que, años después, aprenderíamos a viajar a través de tinas de baño de tamaño promedio y que esa práctica previa sería verdaderamente útil?  
Recobrando la seguridad en mi mismo, sintiendo que las piernas me sirven correctamente, me levanto en medio del gran charco de agua que compone el relleno de la pileta al centro del jardín principal del Pacto de Sangre. Mis ojos, cubiertos por mis gafas torcidas que, afortunadamente no se han salido de su lugar con el revuelo en el agua, se topan primeramente con lo que parece ser un torso cubierto de vaporosas telas negras.  
¿Yuuri? Varios aspectos en él me dicen abiertamente "No".  
Pero, también hay que tomar en cuenta que es noche de brujas y no en cualquier sitio: en Shin Makoku, donde los humanos son lo repugnante y los demonios, reyes —al menos hasta la llegada de Yuuri—.  
Animándome a mirar a esa persona delante de mí, me llevo un impacto grande al descubrir que… verdaderamente, es Yuuri. Lleva puesto un conjunto verdaderamente extraño que, en mi opinión, no le va con esa carita inocentona que tiene: pantalón, botas, camisa y capa en un color negro tan profundo, que se confunde a la perfección con la noche, exceptuando el hecho del forro rojo de la última prenda, el cual se nota a la perfección con cada ondeo que hace debido al viento. Su cabello esta despeinado y lustroso, enmarcando su rostro, un poco más pálido de lo normal. Sus uñas pintadas de negro, un poco puntiagudas, tamborilean sobre el cuero de su cinturón.  
Así como está, en primera instancia, da la apariencia de ser el Maou, serio, imponente, maldito… pero no, es Yuuri. Sonriéndome de lado como lo hace, noto un canino afilado en su dentadura. Parece demasiado brilloso, con un buen esmalte, como para ser ficticio. Puedo ver, desde mi posición, que Bielefeld estaba un poco más allá. Parece divertido. Su mano derecha sujeta lo que parece ser una cola plástica de color negro brillante terminada en punta y lo suficientemente larga como para que arrastre un buen trecho por el suelo. ¿Podrá ser…? En su cabeza se notan un par de cuernos largos pero no tan extravagantes, parecidos a esos que decoran los sombreros vikingos, enredados entre los rizos dorados de sus cabellos. Se ha disfrazado de diablillo, el muy pillo, cosa que, en mi opinión, le va. Esa cara de ángel es solo en apariencia, lo compruebo ahora. Con esos cuernos y esa cola, se nota ahora más que nunca su calidad de demonio.  
—Shouri —saluda Yuuri, atrayendo mi atención de nueva cuenta hacia su persona. Claro, le ha de disgustar que mire tanto a su pareja—. Sal de ahí —pide. Es entonces cuando noto que sigo con el cuerpo medio hundido en la pileta del jardín.  
—Tampoco me hables de esa forma tan imperiosa —solicito—, sigo siendo tu hermano mayor aun si traes la pinta de Drácula.  
Yuuri ha soltado una risa seca. Habiendo salido ya de la pileta, lo puedo ver desde toda mi altura: ¿está más alto? ¿O son las botas? Bielefeld ha roto la distancia entre nosotros y se ha mostrado de una buena vez bajo la luz de la luna que ilumina el enorme jardín. Viéndolo bien, está usando lo que parece ser un cosplay del uniforme de los exorcistas de D Gray man, aunque privando a las prendas del color blanco característico en este. Se ve… elegante. Yuuri le pasa un brazo por la cintura y él hace lo mismo, apretándose mutua y cómodamente entre ellos.  
—Bienvenido a la celebración, Shouri —han dicho, en una especie de voz coordinada doble que ha conseguido erizarme la piel. Estoy mojado, estoy un tanto fastidiado y mis zapatos chillan como un pato cada que muevo mis pies dentro de ellos, no pueden culparme de haber girado los ojos justo en este momento.  
Yuuri me da una palmada en el hombro y su mano se ha sentido tan helada como un cubo de hielo sobre mi ropa.  
—Vamos —dice, dando la media vuelta y echando a andar hacia los corredores descubiertos del Pacto de Sangre. Delante de mí, guiándome sin decir nada, con el sonido fuerte de sus botas contra las losas de roca, me hacen sentir como miembro de alguna clase de expedición secreta. Sus brazos están tan juntos, sus pasos suenan tan iguales y sus movimientos son tan similares, que parecen caminar con la misma orden cerebral. Sin embargo, a ellos parece no importarles ese detalle, cosa que me hizo sentir como si me estuvieran llevando a un laboratorio secreto oculto bajo la edificación, tal y como había pasado en la película Van Hellsing, de Stephen Sommers. Igual, dudo que, en caso de ser así, me dejen usar una de esas cierras giratorias, por lo que la emoción de esa idea menguó en un instante.  
Ya era de noche, así que casi todo el Pacto de Sangre estaba vacío y oscuro, adornado con unas cuantas antorchas poco alimentadas con petróleo por lo que su llama brillaba levemente. Tal vez los demás se encontraban ya festejando en el salón. Sí, claro, eso era lo más probable, a ello que los pasillos se encontraran desiertos.  
—Ve a cambiarte, Shouri, te esperaremos en el salón principal —susurra Yuuri, con esa voz ronca que recordaba a alguien enfermo, al detenerse delante de la puerta de una habitación cualquiera, señalándola.  
—Sí —digo, encogiéndome de hombros. Cambiarme es lo que más estoy deseando. Hay pequeñas plantas atoradas en mi ropa y mi cabeza, deshacerme de ellas será lo mejor. Yuuri ha asentido una vez con la cabeza y, apegándose un poco más a Wolfram, como si eso fuera posible, abre la puerta de la habitación, invitándome a pasar. Cerrarle la puerta en la cara, ha sido mi forma más elegante de reclamarle sus desatenciones pasadas.  
Lo primero con lo que me topo al mirar la cama, es un enorme disfraz extendido sobre la colcha. Yuuri siempre ha sabido que me gustan estas cosas, pero… ¿un hombre lobo? ¿Ese será mi disfraz? Claro, eso marca la diferencia: a leguas se notaba que él era un conde Drácula moderno. Bueno, al menos me ha tocado un hombre lobo y no una sherezada, pues Yuuri bien sabe que esas cosas también me agradan.  
Comienzo a sacarme la ropa mojada para vestirme. Al mirarme en el espejo, agradezco enormemente tener un aspecto "normal". Vaya que Yuuri y Wolfram parecían bastante metidos en su personaje… yo me veo común y corriente, quizás con más barba de lo normal, pero, aun así, como siempre. Para cambiar eso, me saco las gafas, guardándolas en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.  
Salgo de mi recámara y me dirijo al salón principal, ese enorme sitio en donde la sexy queen tiende a hacer sus grandes eventos, metiendo al poblado entero dentro. En el camino, sorpresivamente me topo con un sacerdote celta.  
—Lo siento —digo tras chocar con él, pensando que el impacto ha sido demasiado fuerte. Sin embargo, la sorpresa se ha convertido en enojo cuando me doy cuenta de quién es.  
—Descuide —responde el amigo de mi hermano, quizás en un arrebato alocado de fingir que nunca me ha visto en su vida, con un aura que parece misteriosa y, a la vez, perversa. Este tipo siempre me ha parecido salido de alguna clase de novela fantástica, en donde seria esa clase de protagonista que intenta llevar una vida cualquiera, al lado de gente cualquiera, manteniendo oculto un pasado turbio.  
Se ha alaciado el cabello y lo lleva pulcramente adornado con pequeñas trenzas entrelazadas con hilo de oro y plata que le cuelgan hacia los hombros. Sus ojos ahora tienen un dejo de color azul eléctrico en ellos mientras su piel brilla con la luz de las antorchas a nuestro alrededor suavemente, es fácil notarlo ahora que no lo opacan sus gafas. Desprende un aroma seductor a aceites aromáticos y esa toga blanca que lleva puesta, a la par del cetro dorado terminado con la forma de una media luna que lleva en la mano le dan un aire especial que nunca imagine.  
Sé que es el Gran Sabio, el Gran Mage o como quieran llamarlo… pero nunca antes me había parecido que lo fuera tanto como ahora. Da miedo. Se ha hecho a un lado con una velocidad que me tomó por sorpresa justo en este instante, en el que la cabeza me da vueltas y, tras una reverencia, ha desaparecido. Me ha dado la misma impresión que me dejaron Yuuri y el chico bonito. ¿Qué está pasando esta noche?  
Me siento sumergido repentinamente en uno de los pasillos del Colegio Cross, ese de Vampire Knight en donde, si no te sale un vampiro súper atractivo de un segundo a otro por algún corredor, te sale otro a punto de caer en el nivel E con ganas de beberse la sangre de la que ha sido su hermana desde que se ha visto sumergido en la orfandad. En lo personal, creo preferir al vampiro súper guapo. Me estoy sugestionando. Aquí no hay vampiros así, pero si demonios con esa característica del "súper".  
Dejare de ver tanto anime y jugare mas video juegos, evitando todos los de zombis y vampiros, por supuesto… al menos por un tiempo.  
Y sigo caminando. Llevo puesto algo así como un pantalón de pana, bastante caliente por cierto y tan apretado en cierta parte de mi anatomía, que tengo que caminar casi de puntillas, es un asco. La camisa, por otro lado, no está mal. Es de seda azul, un color que siempre me cuesta trabajo conseguir en una buena calidad. Ahora que me fijo, es algo contraproducente que la camisa sea tan buena pues se supone que el disfraz intenta expresar que soy un pobre campesino caído en la maldición del hombre lobo. La barba y la peluca desgreñadas dan ese aire, aun mas, las garras que llevo en los dedos (pegadas con silicona o con cualquiera que sea la cosa que utilizan aquí en Shin Makoku).Las botas son estupendamente cómodas.  
Llego por fin ante las puertas que me separan del salón en donde se celebra la recepción. Un par de guardias vestidos como soldados egipcios, me ayudan a abrirlas. De inmediato, la oscuridad se cierne aterradora sobre mí. Lo único que hay iluminando el sitio son cientos y cientos de velas, rojas y negras, todas ellas colocadas estratégicamente en mesas, soportes y candelabros, escurriendo cera sobre el suelo sin alfombrar.  
Del techo cuelgan calabazas cortadas con forma de caras y en su interior brilla una flamita delicada de color rojo profundo que hace todo aun más macabro. Se trata del maryoku de Bielefeld, seguramente, pues, por más que sople el viento, las flamas no menguan, sino que parecen saltar más vivamente. Las paredes están adornadas con lazos negros ensimismados con blancos y en cada esquina del salón se levanta una enorme estatua de hielo que simula ser un titán. Dan un aire tan intimidante, que me sorprendo de no haber devuelto mis pasos hacia el pasillo por el que he llegado.  
Quiero encontrar a Yuuri lo más pronto posible y pegarme a él. Me siento varado en un sitio completamente desconocido a pesar de haber estado en él anteriormente. Todo resulta ser extremadamente extraño. Miro hacia mi lado derecho y descubro a Sir Conrart Weller, bebiendo ponche, recargado contra la mesa de bebidas. Está disfrazado de pirata y descubro con placer que esa apariencia le sienta bien. Pantalones anchos de color café, botas pesadas en color oscuro, camisa blanca de hilo y una chaqueta con colores rojo y azul bastante brillantes. Un sombrero de alas le corona la cabeza descuidadamente mientras su cabello, largo, le roza los hombros confiriéndole un aire sexy.  
Habla con una joven hechicera. Poco después, debido al cabello verde, la reconozco como la médica del castillo, Gisela, la hija de Gunter. Tiene un aire tan diferente al común: una falda larga semi-transparente le cubre las piernas mientras altas sandalias de tacón le sirven de zapatos. Lleva tan solo un top cubriéndole el pecho y lo demás de su cuerpo es protegido por cintas de metal plateado. Su cabello cae libremente sobre su espalda, moviéndose con los soplos del viento. Por un segundo, se me pasa por la mente el cortejarla, claro, hasta que veo a Weller sujetándola por el brazo y atrayéndola hacia sí, casi en un ademán violento, robándole un beso, el cual ella responde. ¿Qué demonios pasa con este aire tan brusco y brutal que todos se cargan esta noche?  
A lo lejos, descubro también a Gwendal von Voltaire. Pensé que él no se rebajaría a usar un disfraz, dado su estatus militar pero, verlo vestido de faraón egipcio ha sido una gran… sorpresa. Lo mismo que sus hermanos: proyecta un aire sin igual. Esta vez, hablando con él, esta Anissina. Ella parece conservar aun su aire natural, vestida de una peculiar Cleopatra, con el cabello pelirrojo teñido de negro y más corto de lo que lo acostumbra, aunque sin alcanzar la apariencia del de la soberana egipcia. Por otro lado, se encuentra Cecile, ataviada como lo que parece ser una diosa griega ¿Afrodita, tal vez?  
Ella sí que no me ha sorprendido, ya es bastante común verla con ese aire de costumbre. Esta vez, se encuentra recostada en una otomana, rodeada por una docena de hombres de piel aceitada y grandes músculos. Los atrae como la miel a las moscas. Aparto los ojos de ella antes de que me provoque alguna clase de trastorno mental que involucre alucinaciones subidas de tono. Gunter acaba de pasar a mi lado, vistiendo una toga blanca y arrastrando unas pesadas cadenas… Vaya si tiene un aire lastimero… incluso parece que puedo ver a través de él…  
No… puedo ver a través de él.  
Me voy a ir de espaldas en cualquier momento. Enserio, a través de la cabeza de Gunter puedo ver a la perfección la escena de Gisela y Conrart devorándose aun el uno al otro.  
¡¿Qué…?! ¡¿Qué demonios?!  
Caigo contra la mesa de bebidas apostada detrás de mí. Los lentes, me quité los lentes y se me canso la vista, eso es todo. Los saco rápidamente de la bolsa de mis pantalones, me los coloco de nuevo y me sirvo de inmediato una buena ración de ponche para despejarme.  
La bebo de golpe, sintiendo los alocados latidos de mi corazón. Está comenzando a sonar una musiquilla peculiar, una especie de balada lenta. Algunas parejas se levantan y se dirigen a esa zona improvisada para danzar al centro de la habitación, juntándose lo más posible unos con otros. Todos tienen el aspecto de almas en pena, bastante oscuros, bastante peculiares… estoy seguro de que absolutamente nada en la vida había llegado a provocarme esta misma sensación antes. Bueno, esto basta para ponerme los pelos de punta. De hecho, siento que algo en mi cuerpo se está erizando lentamente, como si mi sangre se estuviera cristalizando, volviéndose escarcha como esa que se queda pegada a las paredes del congelador de un frigorífico.  
Un poco más allá, por fin, entre la gente, doy con Wolfram y Yuuri. Como Cecile, los dos están en una otomana y, de igual forma, hay mujeres y hombres a su alrededor, todos ellos con pronunciadas ojeras debajo de los ojos, mirándoles, acariciándoles o simplemente imitándoles, pues ambos se devoran en un feroz beso en el que no logro distinguir quién de los dos lleva el mando. Esos son los tipos de escenas que siempre me había privado de presenciar entre ellos al causarme sensaciones incomodas en la boca del estómago. Me aferro a pensar que Yuuri es un niño pequeño que aun me necesita: ese que lloraba cuando nuestros padres no estaban en casa, con el que jugabaMonopoly todos los fines de semana al caer la tarde, al que mamá vestía de niña todos los domingos antes de salir de compras, al que descubrí pillando cosas que no debía en mi ordenador, pero, viéndolo en manos de alguien más, necesitando a alguien más, entregándose, confiando, aceptando a alguien más, me doy cuenta de que, en efecto, dejo de ser el "protector" de su vida y al fin tomo el sitio de "hermano mayor".  
¡Esto es tan doloroso!... En verdad que sí. Siento cientos de espasmos en el estomago y las piernas y los brazos se me están entumeciendo ¿Se debe esto al horror de ver a mi hermano perdido? Avanzo hacia él lentamente, aferrándome el estomago con las palmas de las manos. Una imagen en particular entre ellos detiene mi andar  
El miedo me ha dejado completamente inmóvil.  
Esa cola terminada en punta de flecha del disfraz de Wolfram, negra y llamativa, que de cierto modo parece de plástico, no deja de agitarse de un lado a otro, tirando fuertes latigazos al viento, cortándolo en un sonidillo curioso que suena a un silbido, pero ¿como lo hace si las manos de Wolfram están en el cabello de Yuuri?  
No me queda más que aceptar que algo raro está pasando. Di un paso más en el momento justo en el que Yuuri le ha sujetado por el cabello, justo de la misma forma en la que Wolfram lo hace con él, y le ha obligado a mostrarle el cuello. Wolfram lo ha hecho con una mueca de sumisión perfectamente fingida, siguiendo afinadamente bien las reglas del juego que han comenzado. Desde mi postura, puedo ver a la perfección como los colmillos de Yuuri se plantan en su cuello con fiereza y el hilillo de sangre que ha comenzado a escurrir por la comisura de sus labios mientras que bebe golosamente. Wolfram ha cerrado los ojos, haciendo un gesto de repentino placer con la boca, mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza, apretando los brazos de Yuuri sin delicadeza, pidiéndole mudamente que siguiera con aquello. En verdad que era todo un demonio.  
Trato de moverme, apartarme de esa terrible visión lo más rápido posible, pero mis piernas no responden. De hecho, siento que simplemente ya no son mis piernas. Quiero gritar… pero tampoco logro hacerlo.  
¿Es el miedo lo que me mantiene en este estado o es… que mi cuerpo también está cambiando?  
Caigo de rodillas sobre el suelo brillante de lozas negras y blancas. Me sujeto la cabeza con ambas manos y, muy repentinamente, grito con todas mis fuerzas. Me derrumbo de costado sobre las lozas. Nadie me mira, nadie me presta atención. Los ojos de Yuuri se centran en mí un momento pero permanece pendiente aún de Wolfram y de la sangre que brota de su cuello.  
¿Quién es esa bestia y que le ha hecho a mi hermano menor? Pero, más que eso, me importa saber quién es ahora la bestia que me está poseyendo y que es lo que me hará a mí.  
Miro mis manos. Poderosas uñas amarillentas crecen en ellas lentamente, destellando en el rojo de la sangre que mana al ser mi piel rasgada por ellas violentamente. Mis piernas se agitan fuertemente, victimas de convulsiones. Alguien se ha acercado a mí y me ha ayudado a levantarme. Me siento tan extraño… Pesado, esa es la palabra que describe como esta mi cuerpo ahora.  
Yuuri me ha mirado de nuevo. Ha dejado a Wolfram por fin y este se ha quedado quieto cómodamente sobre la otomana, acariciando su cuello sin dolor aparente mientras que una sonrisa cargada de placer se extiende suavemente por sus labios. Mi hermano está al lado mío ahora, viéndome con lo que pretende ser un gesto piadoso, a pesar de que sus ojos son dos pelotas sin vida. Su mano se levanta levemente y la coloca sobre mi mejilla. Por un segundo, debido al destello extraño de su mirada, pensé que me abofetearía pero… no, solo se trata de una suave caricia con sus manos heladas como icebergs.  
—Que descanse —ha dicho, mirando a quien me mantiene de pie. Alguien asiente a mi lado. Capto sus movimientos como si fuera un efecto "cuadro por cuadro".  
Me arrastran hacia la otomana en donde permanece Bielefeld. Se levanta un poco y me sonríe con esos perfectos dientes blancos que tiene. Sus manos se posan en mi cara y puedo sentir su suavidad macabra.  
Yuuri le atrapa por la muñeca y tira de él hacia su persona, sujetándolo por la cintura con ambas manos. Wolfram, en el acto, le rodea también, apresándose los dos entre sus brazos, apretujándose con fuerza mientras que se miran a los ojos sin muestra alguna de sentimiento en ellos. La canción interpretada ha cambiado así que Wolfram le obligaba a moverse al ritmo de esta con una clara sonrisa de burla en la boca.  
Cientos de parejas más se han unido a la danza al centro de la enorme habitación. Y solo eso puedo comprender, mientras que veo un círculo perfecto de parejas bailando alrededor del salón. Aquella escena es macabra, me eriza la piel: Un torbellino de cientos y cientos, miles y miles de colores. Sombras danzarinas que se arremolinan delante de mis ojos, mareándome. Las parejas dan vueltas y vueltas, cabriolas de cientos de maneras, como si intentaran invocar algo. Las voces que entonan esa singular canción se elevan cada vez más y más.  
Yuuri sujeta a Wolfram contra su cuerpo con fuerza, destellando sonrisas el uno para el otro, como si hablaran con los ojos. Se besan una vez más. Me marean, me marea verlos… Yuuri… Yuuri ya no es mi Yuuri. Me levanto de la otomana en la que me encuentro y todos giran su rostro hacia mí. Los más cercanos… me rugen con violencia, como si fueran bestias de la jungla.  
Siento como el horror se planta en mi piel como una mano amenazadora intentando arrancarla con sus garras afiladas.  
Grito.  
Más que un grito, sale un rugido igual y mil veces peor a los que acabo de escuchar. Miro mis manos. Ya no son manos ¡Son patas! ¿Qué demonios me está pasando? No puedo… no puedo… ¡No puedo soportarlo!  
Salgo corriendo lo más rápido que puedo contra el ventanal, salto por encima del cristal y caigo en el pasto verdusco que hay en el jardín. Corro, corro y corro. Yuuri viene detrás de mí, corriendo a una velocidad vertiginosa que ninguna persona común puede poseer así nada más. Wolfram lo hace aun más rápido que él.  
Cuando me percato, estoy corriendo a cuatro patas, intentando huir de todos aquellos demonios que me persiguen por entre el profundo bosque que rodea Shin Makoku.  
—¡Shouri! —grita Yuuri a voz en cuello, sonando más bestial que humano. Por algo es el rey de los demonios, después de todo.  
A mí no me importa, lo único que yo quiero saber es qué demonios está pasando aquí…conmigo…  
De repente, me detengo.  
La luna se levanta gloriosa entre las nubes, mirándome, sonriéndome, atrayéndome, haciéndome agonizar de la manera más dolorosa en que jamás lo he hecho.  
Siento ganas de hablarle, llamarla.  
Mis pies derrapan de golpe. Dejo de correr y miro al cielo estrellado con libertad, ese destello plateado que me atrae es como el cazador logra atraer a su presa. Al borde del peñasco al que he llegado, me levanto violentamente en lo que se supone es mi cuerpo, mis piernas…  
Ardor, admiración, podredumbre y pesadez es lo que hay dentro de mi pecho. Son sensaciones verdaderamente extrañas pero comprensibles en un momento como este…  
Mis pulmones se llenan tórridamente de aire y abro la boca para gritar. Sin embargo, de entre mis fauces solo nace algo sórdido y aterrador.  
Un aullido  
¿Yuuri que me has hecho?  
Aturdido, cansado y lleno de desazón, caigo inconsciente en el suelo.  
A la mañana siguiente, había un completo ajetreo en el Pacto de Sangre.  
Cientos de personas volvían del bosque, indignadas. Sus ropas estaban sucias y rasgadas sin explicación alguna, lo cual les ponía verdaderamente de malas ya que habían gastado cientos y cientos de doblones en ella para la gran fiesta del rey, la cual se había salido completamente de control, aunque claro, nadie se atrevía a pronunciarse en contra de su majestad.  
—¡Yuuri! —exclamó Wolfram, sentado al borde de la enorme cama de su habitación, mirándose el cuello en un espejo de mano: Tenía una herida grande ahí, bastante dolorosa y con forma de mordida. No era que fuera la primera vez que se dejaran marcas entre ellos pero ¿en verdad aquel enclenque había tenido la necesidad de ser tan exagerado? ¿Qué dirían sus tropas? ¿Sus hermanos? ¡¿Su madre?!...  
Sus tropas, seguro se ponían envidiosas, sus hermanos, habían tenido cosas peores que ocultar si mal no recordaba y su madre… le pediría detalles de cómo había estado la cosa. Mejor no preocuparse por ellos.  
—¡No me grites, Wolfram! —chilló el maou, cubriéndose los oídos con las manos y de paso una almohada, pues padecía de una fuerte migraña, además de que en la boca tenía un gusto metálico muy difícil de dejar de lado.  
—¡Enclenque! —se rió el rubio a su lado, viéndolo turbarse ante el bramido de su voz.  
Por otro lado,, en diversos espacios del Pacto de Sangre, Conrart no dejaba de pedirle una y otra vez disculpas a Gisela, pues, según él, había intentado propasarse con ella. La médica, sonrojada, trataba de hacerle ver de una y mil formas que no había sido así.  
Cecile, envuelta en una sabana, había salido corriendo de su habitación, gritando a voces que sacaran a todos los tipos que se encontraban en ella mientras que trataba de cubrirse su voluminosa figura y se abanicaba con la mano una y otra vez... sin parecer lo suficientemente turbada ante los ojos de alguien como para que le hicieran mucho caso.  
Gwendal era el único que parecía tranquilo. Claro, él había sido el único que se había mantenido recatado, como todo un faraón, durante la fallida celebración nocturna.  
—Oye, Anissina —llamó a la científica mientras desayunaban en el comedor. La mujer le miró, cautelosa.  
—¿Si, Gwendal?  
—Tuviste algo que ver con el zafarrancho de anoche, ¿verdad?  
—Sí, Gwendal—aceptó ella, con el mismo tonito cantarín que había empleado en la pregunta.  
—¿Y que fue exactamente?  
La pelirroja sacó de su bolsillo del pantalón una pequeña botellita de color azul que le mostró al mazoku, sonriente.  
—¡Conviértete-En-Tu-Disfraz-Kun! ¡Completamente nuevo y de eficacia asegurada! Solo bastaron dos gotitas en el ponche para que todos…  
Pero la fuerte carcajada que soltó el general acalló el sonido de su voz.  
Cuando se sintió un poco mejor, Yuuri fue a la habitación de Shouri en compañía de Wolfram. El maou de la tierra, estaba de pie delante del espejo del tocador que había en una esquina de la habitación, viéndose en él minuciosamente, cuando ellos entraron. Al escuchar la puerta rechinar, el moreno de gafas saltó y se cubrió la cara con lo primero que encontró —una toalla de manos— y corrió a ocultarse dentro del armario.  
—Ah, Shouri, quería pedirte una disculpa por todo el revuelo que hubo anoche —suspiró Yuuri—. No tengo idea de qué demonios pasó —se excusó el maou, sonriéndole a Wolfram mientras que este negaba con la cabeza al sentir la mano del otro en su espalda baja.  
—Pues… pues… ¡Más te vale que la tengas porque quiero una explicación! ¿Tienes idea de lo mal que me la pase anoche? ¡Tú, sanguijuela! ¡Chupándole la sangre a ese endemoniado de Bielefeld y todo el reino loco de remate bailando como para invocar al diablo!  
—Ahm…Shouri… —masculló Yuuri, masticando las palabras pastosamente. Le resultaba curioso que Shouri se comportara tan delicado en esos momentos y no viera las cosas con humor.  
—¡Cállate, Yuuri! ¡Me largo ahora mismo! —Exclamó y salió del armario con la cara aun cubierta por la toalla de manos y corrió al cuarto de baño—. ¡A partir de ahora se enviaran solo tarjetas de felicitación! ¡Nada de volver a asistir a estas dichosas fiestas!  
Con su propio maryoku no tendría problemas en irse. Yuuri fue detrás de él pero no logró detener su partida.  
—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó Wolfram, asomándose a la bañera por la cual el hermano del rey acababa de desaparecer escandalosamente.  
Yuuri se encogió de hombros.  
—Siempre le han gustado mucho las fiestas, no comprendo que le pasa. Además ¿no estuvimos tan salvajes, o si?  
—No —coincidió el rubio—, ¿recuerdas la navidad del año pasado? Gunter terminó vestido de reno y Gwendal intento cazarlo con la escopeta que le regalaste después de que le robó un beso bajo el muérdago —recordó Wolfram, con los ojos en el techo y una sonrisa de satisfacción en la boca.  
Yuuri comenzó a reír. Pasó el brazo por los hombros de Wolfram y salió al pasillo, acompañado por este. Un leve lamento les hizo mirar a un costado, con sorpresa.  
Gunter… solo Gunter.  
Pasaron a su lado, sonriéndole y caminando por la orilla del pasillo, lo más apartados posible que pudieron de él. El consejero real les sonrió y siguió su camino, flotando levemente mientras que las cadenas que llevaba en las muñecas se arrastraban detrás de él ruidosamente.  
Se perdió de su vista en algún momento y ellos lo agradecieron.  
—Yuuri…  
—Déjalo pasar, déjalo pasar —pidió el maou, apretando los dientes, pálido y con la piel erizada.  
—Oh, si… después de todo es Gunter ¿verdad?—comentó el rubio, encogiéndose de hombros.  
—Si… —siseó Yuuri, pasando saliva.  
—Pero… ¿desde cuándo es transparente? —preguntó Wolfram, con verdadera curiosidad.  
—¡Déjalo pasar! —aulló Yuuri, abrazándose a sí mismo y echando a andar velozmente por el pasillo.  
Wolfram se encogió de hombros y fue detrás de él.  
Llegó a casa por fin, con el peor sabor de boca que nunca jamás pudo haberme dejado la noche de brujas en Shin Makoku.  
Tratando de armarme de valor, me asome de nuevo al espejo.  
—¡Maldito Shin Makoku! —grité al ver mi cara completamente llena de pelo reflejándose en la superficie del espejo—. ¡Parezco un anciano!  
Sin duda, matare a Yuuri la próxima vez que lo vea, pero, por ahora ¿Cuántos rastrillos tendré que utilizar para sacar todo este pelo de mi cara?


End file.
